1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more particularly, per*is to an amusement device in the form of a question and answer board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pocket billiard game known as SNOOKER is played widely throughout the world, and recently has begun to achieve increasing popularity in the United States. SNOOKER is played on a pocket billiard table with a cue ball and a series of differently colored balls having ascending point values assigned to them. The object of the game is to pocket the balls in accordance with the rules in ascending point-value order until all balls are off the table (pocketed).
Question and answer board games, on the other hand, have already become enormously popular, not only as amusement devices, but as educational aids as well. The game marketed under the registered trademark TRIVIAL PURSUIT is a leading example and comprises a question and answer game involving a board with scoring pieces to record performance.
Heretofore, however, there has never been proposed or suggested a question and answer board game that simulates the pocket billiard game known as SNOOKER and which, in so doing, serves to impart additional knowledge to the players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,976 relates to a word association game wherein the players select a series of categories and within a prescribed period of time write a word from each selected category which has the same first letter as that of a "playword" selected from a deck of cards. Scoring is based upon the correctness of the word in the category and whether or not other players have selected the same word within the given time span.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,808 relates to a question and answer board wherein the questions are based upon trivia associated with the T.V. show or movie known as STAR TREK. Progress in answering the questions is noted by movement across a board to reach certain imagined destinations and the construction of a model of the starship ENTERPRISE from various pieces awarded as each question correctly is answered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,954 relates to a question and answer game wherein the answers to posed questions have associated therewith "reference codes." The correct answers are determined by correlating the codes on a surface representation (e.g. a map) having subdivisions matching the codes by viewing through optical means. Categories and/or difficulty of question are selected by chance using a six-sided die, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,188 relates to a body structure having a series of question beating sides. In each side is a window and behind each side is a slidable card bearing correct answers to the question on that corresponding side, with the answers being viewable through the window when the card is manipulated. Each side has a different category of questions and selection means are provided (e.g. a spinner) to choose a side by chance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,939 relates to a question and answer card game wherein the posed questions contained on a card and the correct answers disposed on another card are associated with moral issues. The players attempt to answer the posed questions by playing the "answer" cards dealt to them by a dealer. If the player's card is correct his hand is reduced by that card. If incorrect, the dealer gives the player another "answer" card. The first player to exhaust all cards from his hand "wins."